Domestic Matters
by Moon's-Wing
Summary: Rukia had met Toushiro a few times before, when he'd been by her brother's house, but to marry him, that was something completely different, especially when her heart sits elsewhere- but it seems his does as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay everyone, this one's gonna be weird. There's several mangas combined in this one, Bleach, Saiyuki, Attack on Titan, Black Butler and Ouran Highschool Host Club- so far. You don't need to be familiar with all of them, but in this one, Toushiro really likes getting laid. With a few different people. If that's not your cup of tea, I suggest you bypass this one. To those remaining, I hope you enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Kuchiki-san, I realize this is highly irregular, but would you allow me a few minutes alone to talk to your sister?" Toushiro asked, sweetest of smiles set on his face. "Feel free to wait just outside; I assure you no harm will come to her."

The taller man didn't look happy about the request, lips pursing, but he gave a nod, and left the room.

"Huh. He actually went; must really want me to agree to this." His teal eyes fixed on the raven-haired woman in the room with him, the only other occupant now. "However, I'm interested in whether or not you agree to this."

Rukia's eyes had been on her hands while the men were talking, but looked up now; his expression spoke that he genuinely wanted to know, but she was familiar with the games these kind of men played- it could easily be a trap. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked solidly. "Nii-sama's right; we would be a good match for each other, make both our families stronger."

"You can stop spouting everything your brother had you memorize to impress me," Toushiro sighed, sitting back in his chair. "I want to know what Rukia Kuchiki thinks of this. Please know, it is nearly impossible to offend me, as well as if this isn't something you want, I would not blame you, least of all in front of your brother. I know you know what silver tongues we business men can have, but in this situation, I'm sure you can see I'd have no reason to lie."

That… was true. It wasn't that Toushiro Hitsugaya was a bad choice. He'd tried to get her to speak up before, but apparently thought he'd have a better time of it without her brother around. A good person. And not at all bad to look at. And Nii-sama had made her swear not to say anything, but… "You're not Ichigo," she spoke, instantly clapping a hand over her mouth, unbelieving at herself for what she'd just admitted.

But the white-haired man didn't seem angry or even irritated. His eyebrows lifted, but he seemed… interested. "Oh? And who's Ichigo?"

"He… works for Nii-sama," she told him quietly, praying her brother couldn't hear.

"I thought I knew everyone in that office; I don't remember anyone by that name."

"At… home." She'd wanted so much to just say his name, mention him, for others to know he existed, but now, knowing how upset her brother would be, added pleadingly, "Please forget I said anything, Hitsugaya-san, if Nii-sama knew I-"

"Toushiro," he corrected, and not for the first time that day. "And you let me worry about 'Nii-sama.' What does Ichigo do at the house?"

His expression, his eyes, showed absolutely no ill intent, only genuine curiosity. "Um, outside chores. Keeps the yard tidy, chops wood when it's needed… things like that."

"Well, we can certainly work him into the dealings." He leaned forward again, elbows on his desk. "As long as you don't inquire too deeply into my own."

The woman paused, black brow furrowed, for seconds before she understood. "O-Oh. Oh. Oh, you're not doing something cliché like banging your-" she stopped suddenly, again clapping her hands over her mouth even as the man laughed.

"If you were about to say 'secretary,' no, but I suppose 'personal assistant' is just as bad," he said in good humor.

That… man from earlier? So that was why…

"And before I forget to stipulate, you would still have to go out to functions with me and pretend to like me."

"As of now, that won't be very hard," she smiled.

"Good. I don't condone misery under my roof, but, obviously, if you became pregnant, you would have to tell people it's mine, but I wouldn't hinder Ichigo parenting-wise."

"You don't like kids, do you?"

"Every once in awhile I come across one with redeeming qualities; I can't see you raising brats."

She laughed.

"So, Kuchiki-san," he said, extending his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

She bit her lip. Ichigo would be a little pissy, but surely this was better than when they'd thought was coming. "Rukia," she corrected, shaking his hand.

"Good. Get your brother back in here; we have some papers to draw up."

"But, how are you going to get Nii-sama to let Ichigo loose? He does know about him; I'm pretty sure that's what started all this."

"Honestly."

"But-"

"A little trust, Rukia. Do you think you can give me that?"

Toushiro had an air of confidence, he'd had that every time he'd come over her brother's house, and could be cut throat when he needed to be; some suggestions she'd overheard every now and then had surprised her to come from him. It was abrupt, sometimes, how that mingling gentility vanished, but always crept back in the second the need for its disappearance passed over. She voiced as much to him, adding, "As long as you don't pull that with me, I don't think we'll have any problems."

"Then let your brother back in."

* * *

The wedding actually wasn't awful. It wasn't like a wedding, more like a childish game with some friends. Cutting the cake nearly became a food fight. Rukia wouldn't have thought Toushiro to be that easy-going a person, but the thought was quickly followed by the realization that he was probably just as relieved as she was.

She was a little ashamed to admit it, but kissing him wasn't awful either.

Her brother had been on twitchy about the whole thing, but Toushiro assured him the arrangement was beneficial to everyone all around, and nothing else was heard from the man. Rukia couldn't help but wonder if her brother had known all along what would happen.

Ichigo had been pissy about Toushiro's stipulations- right until Rukia reminded him what the alternative was, and not jumping on this opportunity was the very definition of idiocy. And Toushiro gained several thousand points in his book the second he found out chores weren't expected of him to fulfill, but Rukia's every want and need and whatever he did do otherwise was entirely up to him.

The staff that ran the house was just as kind as the man that owned it. There were two maids, twins, Petra and Mey Rin, that… well, their hearts were in the right place, but keeping things dust-free clearly wasn't their forte, Rukia soon found. A chauffeur, a sweet young man named Hikaru, and the butler that ran the household, Kyouya. They were able to hear the man yelling directions before they even entered the house. "They're a little unorthodox," Toushiro told her with a sigh, hand on the doorknob. "But I think you'll like them; they're just trying to make everything perfect for your arrival. Failing horribly, mind you, but are trying their best." The door swung open at her giggle.

The staff snapped to attention and stood in a straight line when they saw her. "Oh, stop," Toushiro drawled. "She's going to be living here, and going to finding out pretty quickly what it's like. Oh, Kyouya, did you and Hikaru manage that gift?"

"Of course," the dark-haired man replied, a knowing smirk playing on his face. "Waiting up in Miss. Rukia's room."

"Gift?" the woman asked. "Oh, no, but I-"

Toushiro smiled, giving her hand a kiss. "Left side of the staircase, fourth room down on the right. If you don't like the room, feel free to pick another. Now go and see."

She didn't need any more prompting; lifting her dress a little to scurry up the stairs as quickly as she could, following the directions. The second she was through the doorway she knew she had the right one.

Not only were her still-packed things neatly piled in the space, but on the bed, red with fury, was a five-nine man with orange hair, a lovely tan, and the angriest expression she'd ever seen on him. Well, she supposed, no man would probably react well to being tied up and gagged with thick purple ribbon. She leaned back out into the hall. "Thank you!" she yelled gleefully, and came back in to free the man.

"You are having way too much fun with this," Ichigo told her the second he could.

"With you tied up on my bed?"

"Your new husband just had me gift-wrapped and given to you as a wedding present."

Rukia smiled, looking up at him. "Because he knew there was no better gift to give me."

He rolled his hazel eyes. "You gotta ruin everything with sap, don't you?"

"No, I'm gonna ruin everything with the fact you're going to help me unpack."

"You are such a bitch."

"I have to be, to put up with an asshole like you," she retorted without pause, loosening the final knots that bound him. "Now come on!"

* * *

Living with Toushiro actually wasn't too bad, if it could be called that- she rarely saw the man. He left early in the morning for work, got back late, and when he was home, he was in his own room or office. Rukia was there nearly two weeks before she saw him again, just sitting down to dinner with Ichigo. "Toushiro," the woman smiled, seeing him enter the room, "Join us, won't you?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay long," he replied, leaning an arm against the backs of either of their chairs. "I only needed to inform you that I have to borrow you two nights from now."

"Dumbass function?"

"Dinner at the mayor's house, so, yes. Wear something nice."

Her violet eyes went wide as if in shock. "You mean my oldest house dress won't do?"

"Cute." He turned to Ichigo. "How do you keep up with that?"

"I don't know sometimes, but I manage," the other man laughed.

"Friday night. Classy," Toushiro said again, pushing himself off the chairs to take his leave.

"So the strapless, backless mini is out?" she called after him.

He spun around. "You don't actually-? Never mind. If it exists, yes, it's out," was the reply, and left them alone again.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, noticing Ichigo watch him go.

"I didn't like his reaction."

"Ichigo, if you turn into a jealous psycho, I will punt you back to my brother's and start sleeping with him on principle."

"You'll try; from what you said, it sounds like you're the wrong gender."

"Yeah. Getting some mixed signals from him."

"He's probably just matching your sarcasm punch-for-punch."

It sounded a little like he was trying to convince himself, but she added, "Yeah. The only one I'm used to doing that to is you. I guess I could just ask him Friday. Probably be the next time I see him."

Hazel eyes were watching her carefully. "You sound kinda disappointed."

She smiled, taking his hands in hers. "Think of the kindness he's shown us. He benefits too, but he still could've easily refused; it's a lot easier to be a single man than a single woman, especially his standing. I just want to know him, I guess. We know each other's darkest secret but not the simplest fact. Feels weird."

Ichigo's demeanor lightened. "Well, like you said, you'll see him Friday. Seems like these function things will be the only time for that. I just… don't want to think about you…" His face flushed, reluctant to continue.

"I might have to kiss him once or twice, but even if we were married for real, he doesn't seem the public display sort."

"That's true. How was he… when you were, um-"

"He kissed me once when the preacher told him to. After that, he held my hand a couple times, but that was it, really."

"Oh. Okay."

* * *

She chose a dark blue dress that scooped around her neck and floated around her ankles. Her favorite snowflake pendant hung from her neck, and a couple small bracelets of the same metal hung from her thin wrist. "How do I look?" she asked Ichigo, who'd been sitting on their bed, watching her get ready.

"I'm pissed I can't show you off myself." Rukia laughed. "And if he doesn't tell you how gorgeous you are, I want you to punch him in the face."

"Um, I would've anyway, but thanks. You're all set here?"

"I got a few projects that'll keep me busy. Have fun, I guess."

"Don't worry," she smiled, leaning in to give him a kiss. "I won't have too much fun."

He added another kiss to her cheek, briefly smiled, and spoke, "See you in a few hours."

"I'll have him get me back by midnight, promise."

"I'm holding you to that."

Rukia laughed again, shaking her head as she left. She strode to the end of the hall and was making her way down the main staircase when she heard a low whistle. Followed by a smack. Looking up, the woman saw Toushiro scowling at Hikaru, who was rubbing the back of his head. "I'll tell Ichigo you did that then lock you in a room with him if you do that again," her husband told the driver. "You do look lovely," he told her. "Hikaru just has problems expressing himself."

"It's all right. I wasn't offended."

"Good. You're ready, then?"

"As ready as I'm going to be. It's been awhile since I've been along for anything like this. I kind of fail at social niceties."

"Smile, drink, repeat. And I am deathly serious."

She chuckled again anyway. "I think I can manage that."

"Then you're ready," he replied, and offered her his arm; she took it and the brunet man walked them out to the car.

* * *

The mayor's house looked lovely from the outside, and the inside was hardly a disappointment. The man and his wife showed their guests to an extraordinary dining room, complete with chandeliers and silverware Rukia had spent most of her life trying to remember how to use in the right order. Normally, her brother would silently help her, but Toushiro was oblivious to her plight- for all of two seconds. He saw her counting, eyes on the forks, and leaned over to her to whisper, "Watch me, okay?"

She nodded, eternally grateful. She didn't want to embarrass Toushiro or her brother, who was present across the table, a few seats down. The woman had given a smile and a nod to him in greeting, and made a mental note to talk to him later on. She couldn't believe they hadn't spoken since the wedding.

The man on her other side she didn't know, but he kept to himself and didn't offer much to the conversation. She could almost say the same of Toushiro, expect he contributed- if dripping sarcasm could be considered contributing. "My goodness," the lady seated next to that man finally commented to her after a particularly cutting remark on a mingling politician. "How in the world do you keep up with him?"

At first, Rukia blanked, started that someone was speaking to her. "You think he talks to me like that?" she asked with a smile, and those nearby had a good laugh.

"I would never," her husband replied sweetly, then adding, "As I don't wish for death."

More laughter. And conversation. Rukia found out the woman's was Orihime Ishida, wife to the man seated between them, Uryu Ishida. And she liked to talk. A lot. The woman wasn't one to do so extremely fast, at least, and let in room for Rukia, and sometimes even her husband, to speak as well. She seemed to be a nice person; very easy to talk to.

"Excuse me, Sir," the butler spoke from another doorway. "As per your request, the adjoining room is open to your guests as well for dancing this evening."

"Thank you, Morris," the mayor replied, and the other man bowed before leaving. "As you all well know, my lovely Lydia loves to dance; please feel free to join us as you please," he spoke, and took the woman's hand in his own.

"That means we're all going now, right?" Rukia whispered to Toushiro.

"It does indeed," he replied.

"Would it be all right if I said hello to Nii-sama first? I doubt he's to stay long."

"Of course. You don't need to ask permission to talk to your brother."

"I didn't think I did; I was just letting you know I was going politely. See if it happens again," was the return before turning to go see the other man.

Toushiro took a deep breath to calm himself. Not out of anger, a completely different emotion- one that if he didn't get a handle on, would cause more chaos than he was currently prepared to deal with.

"Oh, did your lovely wife leave you stranded already?" a good-humored tone approached him.

"She's just saying 'hello' to her brother, then we'll be sure to join you, Sir," he told their host.

"Good to know. You know, you broke a lot of hearts when you decided to wed, our daughter's as well. I am surprised you picked another over her."

How did you tell a man who could ruin you that his beloved daughter was the most annoying creature under the sun? You didn't, simple as that. "Well, when I met Rukia-"

"Oh, I tease, Toushiro!" the man laughed. "The heart can't help what it wants, eh?"

"Exactly," he agreed, grateful to see the woman approaching. "Your brother is well, I hope?"

"Yes. He'll be able to come visit for brunch next Saturday."

"I look forward to it." He turned his attention back to the other couple. "We'll follow after you."

He was grateful to note that in addition to the open floor, there were chairs along the walls. But looking at Rukia taking in the room, he didn't thing he'd get the luxury of using them. "Would you like to dance too?"

"I would," she smiled. "Thank you. I do love to dance," she admitted as he took her hand in his own. "It can just be difficult to, um, find a partner, as it were."

"Ichigo does not seem like the dancing sort."

"That's because he isn't. Nor is my brother, really. He'd indulge me when I was younger, but, um… Anyway, you must've had a good teacher; you're really good at this."

He dropped an arm to spin her. "My mother. Insisted it was something every gentleman should learn. Didn't sway her in the slightest when I told I was far from a gentleman."

"I'd have to disagree with that. Like, um, you and Shiro must be good at keeping your voices down; I haven't heard anything going on."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard more from your room," he said and gave her a spin, adding when he pulled her close again, "Ichigo being there and all."

She flushed darkly. "We haven't exactly… um…"

"You fought that hard for a man you haven't slept with?" His tone was a sort of impressed shock. Despite her still-darker flush, he persisted, "Have you even kissed?"

Rukia slapped his arm. "You keep asking about me, and I'm going to start asking about you, and I believe you said you didn't want that."

"Assuming you mean Shiro: Kissed? Check. Sex? Check." He spun with her this time, dipping her low, continuing as the light pressure he put to her back pushed her up again. "Repeated and frequent? Double check. You?"

Rukia figured she might as well; she had said she'd wanted them to know each other better. The music was pretty loud, it was doubtful anyone would hear them talking. "We kissed twice before we came to stay with you," she spoke carefully. "And… our wedding night, um, well, I don't know what you were doing, but…"

"You were loosing your virginity?" he guessed.

"Not exactly. But I have a whole new appreciation for his fingers."

"I see," Toushiro said good-humoredly. "I like you more with every conversation."

"That might mean more if we'd had more than four."

"Is that your subtle way of asking me to show my sorry hide around the house more often?"

"It is."

"I was only trying to stay out of your way, not make things awkward for you and Ichigo, but I can certainly start popping up at dinner, if you like. Mind you, it won't be every-"

"That's fine," she laughed. "Bring Shiro sometime."

"Oh, he'll be there whether you want him or not. His only time off is when I'm doing things like this. Sometimes not even then."

"Aw, the poor guy."

"He's resilient; don't worry about him."

A man approached them as the song came to a close. Well-dressed as they all were, dark hair slicked back and a content smile on his face. There was something unsettling about that smile. "Hitsugaya-san," he said pleasantly "Might I be honored by a dance with your lovely new wife?"

"I'm afraid her dance card is filled for the evening," the other man stated plainly, even swinging the woman away from the newcomer.

"Toushiro!" she chided him.

"I'm not being rude, trust me," he added in a meaningful tone, one that nearly begged her to do just that, with the same look glinting in his clear eyes as the last time he'd made the request.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Rukia finally addressed the man. "But it seems my husband is not quite ready to let me go yet."

She expected some cute response, such as, 'Oh, you're still newlyweds,' but while he retained that eerie smile, kept up with them, saying, "Interesting, as this is the most affectionate I have seen you two all night. You're friendly, yes, but not much else."

"So discretion and modesty is now looked down upon?" she shot back. "Kindly leave us be."

"You heard the woman," Toushiro added. A purse of his lips, and the intruder reluctantly left.

"Why don't we like him, other than the creepy countenance?"

"He likes to cause trouble. The last thing I need is him stuffing your ears with God-knows-what."

"Surely you realize I wouldn't just blindly believe him?"

"Of course," he replied, immediately, dipping her again. "But once doubt is planted, it is not easily swayed, no matter the intentions of the person."

"…I suppose that's true," she admitted, rising to meet his eyes again. "Or you're hiding something you think I'll care a lot about that he knows."

"So my efforts to dissuade planted it anyhow. Wonderful."

"Everyone has secrets, Toushiro."

"And we've already made an even trade," he calmly told her.

"Oh, so if I want to know anymore about you, I have to tell you about me? What if I don't have any more secrets?"

Toushiro was laughing. "I suppose you could always just ask me."

"And you'll tell me if I'm right?"

"On my honor."

"I know that's a valid promise." They paused as the song shifted. A lighter tone, but one they could still dance to. "Like 'Twenty Questions' when you're a kid?"

"Well, you seem to want us to get to know each other."

"Not if-"

"I don't mind. I'm only surprised you do. Here, however, that could be a bad idea." No one appeared to be paying them any mind, but that didn't mean prying ears weren't about; they'd been speaking too freely already. "There's a couple people I should say 'good-night' to before leaving, but send someone after Hikaru and I'll be along shortly," he told her, giving her hand a kiss.

"Don't think I won't come looking for you."

"I wouldn't doubt it for an instant."

* * *

"First, I think there's one rule we should follow," Toushiro stated as the vehicle started moving. "Whatever question is voiced, the one asking has to answer too. It'll make things go more smoothly, I think."

"Well, my first question I can't answer."

He wasn't perturbed, still sitting back languidly. "Why I didn't want you near that idiot?"

"Yup."

He chuckled at her laid-back attitude. "He did manage to find out something about me I'd rather you didn't know, lest your opinion of me sink lower than I'm comfortable with. I'm not going to tell you straight-out, that wouldn't be any fun, but as said, I will tell you if you guess correctly."

She considered this, figuring she probably wouldn't be able to guess outright, but maybe he'd unknowingly let something slip in conversation. "We'll circle back then," she said. "I also don't know the simple things about you any wife should know of her husband, nor you me."

"Then find out."

"All right. Birthday."

"December 20th.

"Year…?" she persisted.

"Ugh, I'll be thirty on the next one."

"How old?!" She had to have misheard; there was no way this guy was that old.

"Thirty," he repeated. "I'm guessing you're a little younger?"

"Mine's January, the 14th, and I just turned twenty-two."

"Eh, that's not too bad. And not much you can do about it. Next."

"Favorite color. Blue."

A playful little grin appeared on his face. "Violet."

"Cop-out!" she laughed.

"I am not saying that just because yours are; that's my favorite color, and I could throw that back at you."

"Your eyes aren't blue, they're more… teal."

"Which is a shade of…?" he hinted jokingly, still grinning.

"Shut up! I've always liked blue- darker blues, mind you, like sapphire."

"Ah, so she likes sapphires."

"And garnets. Not completely because of the 'birthstone' thing."

They talked the whole time Hikaru drove around, eventually admitting a need for sleep after at least a couple hours around the city, feeling for the horses. It had been a long night. A fun night, but a long night.

Toushiro gave Rukia's hand a kiss at the door, telling her to go on ahead, promising he'd be along to his own pillow shortly, Hikaru chuckling at his side. "Something funny?" he asked once the woman was inside.

"We all think it's good for you to have a friend. That you aren't having sex with," he edited.

"Was that a complaint, Hikaru?"

"No, Sir. I adore the inner workings of this household."

"And the longer Rukia is ignorant of them, the better."

"Yeah, we knew that before you told us. But, uh, about the rest of your night-"

"Kyouya already has dibs. You know better than to wait for the last minute."

"Yeah, well, I thought I had plans, but they fell through. Can't blame a guy for trying."

"…If it's okay with Kyouya for you to come play, it's okay with me," Toushiro finally sighed, resolve shaken at the other's puppy dog eyes. He really let his idiots get away with too much. "You know him; he'll probably agree."

"Not before making me miserable and stringing me along for awhile."

"Not my problem. I'll be in my office whenever you two make up your minds."

"Yes, Sir," was the returned sigh, but Toushiro wasn't affected. Everything Hikaru said probably would come to pass, but everything he himself had said would too- he had a very good night still ahead of him.

Or so he'd thought. A half hour later, he was still in his office listening to the two men bicker just on the other side of the door. Surely the most asinine of arguments until the white-haired man had finally had enough, and opened the door himself to pull the other two inside. "Hikaru, you waited till last minute, so go sit down and come when you're called. Kyouya-"

He was cut off by the taller man unceremoniously pushing him back onto the cleared desk and holding him with a hard kiss. "Was that about what you were going to ask, Sir?" he muttered, voice already laden in heat.

"Close enough," the other approved, pulling him in again.

Hikaru stayed put in the desk chair as he'd been told, but whimpered at the sight of the two men grinding against each other. What he wouldn't give to be in-between them…

"Hush, Hikaru," Toushiro called over, his partner mouthing his way down the pale neck in front of him.

"H-How can I?" came the pleading whisper. "How could I possibly be quiet watching you two like that?"

"Mm, what do you think, Kyouya? Should we put him out of his misery?"

"I say he suffers awhile longer," the butler replied apathetically, at work on the other's shirt buttons.

"Sorry, Hikaru, I tried."

Another whimper. "I-I didn't have plans," the chauffeur admitted. "I knew you were getting with Kyouya tonight, and the last time was so amazing… I was hoping it would end up that way again."

The darker-haired man looked over to him. "Then you'll keep your trap shut until we're ready for you."

The hopeful look didn't leave the sandy-haired man, but he gave a nod.

"Touch yourself and I'll break your hand."

The other bit his lip so he didn't voice a single noise.

"Done posturing, Kyouya?" Toushiro asked.

"For now."

"Then could you kindly get back to mauling me?"

"Gladly," was the reply, continuing in his mission to remove as many of his partner's clothes as possible, and getting his mouth on as much of skin underneath as he possibly could.

Toushiro moaned lowly, not at all minding the butler's penchant for taking the lead; it was nice to let someone else take charge now and then, especially if that person was Kyouya. He bit down on his hand when he felt the other take his cock into his mouth in one go, trying to buck despite his hips being held down. The shorter man knew he tasted blood when he came, trying so hard no to tip off his wife in the other end of the hall as to what was going on in the house.

"Now, Hikaru," Kyouya spoke, voice smooth and steady, eyes across the surface, and Toushiro could practically hear the third man perk to attention. "Get naked, retrieve a couple condoms out of the desk and come around here." There was scrambling, quick footsteps, and then the driver was in front of him as well. "Just like last time?"

Frenzied nods; he was upright and stiff, it had to be killing him not to be touching himself.

"Then get up there with Toushiro."

The sandy-haired man did so, straddling the other's lap. "Hi."

"Good to see you, Hikaru," the master of the house told him, a pulled him closer for a full, deep kiss. The other moaned, already grinding against him- Toushiro could feel himself reacting as well. Kyouya had also slid a couple fingers inside the driver- that couldn't be doing much for his self-control.

"Kyou… Take me already, will you?"

"You're sure you're ready?"

"Yes!"

Toushiro wasn't aware of anything other than the panting male in front of him, so trusting in the two around him. Hikaru was already so flushed and wanting, it was hard to believe he could be driven further, but when Kyouya pushed inside him, a moan so low and contented left him, limp against the body underneath him. The teal-eyed man held onto the other tightly while the third moved, licking and biting an kissing whatever he could get to- right until he felt a firm grip on his own stiffened member.

"Think you're about to get your wish," he whispered now.

Hikaru wasn't complaining when Kyouya pulled him up slightly to accommodate, Toushiro holding his hands in his own to steady him. The shorter of them arched his back into the obliging warmth, Hikaru's ecstasy balanced between his hands and the darker-haired man steadying his waist. Kyouya braced the middle man against himself while adjusting, waiting on Hikaru's words that he was okay for them to keep going.

A minute or two of careful (and extraordinarily teasing) movement, and a soft, pleasured voice consented, "Okay. I'm okay."

"You're sure?" Kyouya asked, a little light thrust of his own that drove Toushiro crazy- try as he might to hide it, not wanting to force Hikaru forward before he was ready.

"Yes," the middle man hissed. "Do it, do it." Toushiro thrust forward into him as well. "God, yesss… Don't stop."

They didn't. As they moved, though, Hikaru's voice continued to grow, making worry do the same in the back of Toushiro's mind. "Kyouya," he growled in a warning tone- the side of one of the taller's man's hands muffled the tone.

And wasn't that a sight. Hikaru's stretched heat, Kyouya's cock against his own, Toushiro was releasing into him long before he wanted to, but what a release it was, spilling back onto his abdomen. Hikaru added to it soon after, and managed to hold on until Kyouya did the same.

The sandy-haired man near-collapsed afterward, his middle carefully eased down while the taller of them backed off and Toushiro carefully sat up. By the time they were re-situated, Kyouya was back with a box of wet wipes and the trash bin. "Happy now, Hikaru?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Very," was the contented sigh.

"All right, you two," Toushiro chuckled. "I do have actual work to do, so I'm not going to be entertaining any more."

"Something from the kitchen?" Kyouya offered, always the first to be dressed again.

"That would be lovely, as the mayor's cook wouldn't know culinary aptitude if it smacked him across the face."

The butler barely stopped an uncharacteristic snort. "I'll return shortly."

"You going to make it, Hikaru?" Toushiro asked the remaining man after the third had gone.

"Yeah," came the dreamy reply.

"Enjoy it while it lasts; I'm kicking your ass all over this room the next chance I get."

"What? Why?"

"Lying."

It took a couple seconds for him to realize what the other was referring to. "What? That? Really? But it wasn't really a lie, I just didn't have clear thinking at the time… You're totally screwing with me, aren't you?" he realized.

"Completely and thoroughly. Get your ass dressed and to your room; you're up early tomorrow."

"I am?"

"I'm going in early, so you're up early. Move."

Hikaru began to do so, but not before rolling his eyes with a groan. "You know sleep's important, right?"

"Shut up; you sound like Shiro."

"Good. One of us should."

"Keep acting like my parent, and your sorry ass will find itself on the street," Toushiro deadpanned, no hint of mirth.

"Tch. For someone who likes getting laid so much, you sure are crabby after," the other shot back, then left the room.

Toushiro glared after him, but didn't remark.

Kyouya returned minutes later, noting not only Hikaru's absence, but irritation thick in the air. "Hikaru dared to be concerned about your physical and/or mental well-being again, didn't he?"

"If you start on the same-"

"You'll what?" the butler scoffed, more dropping the tray on the desk than setting it down. "I'm the one person in this place you can't threaten with homelessness and you are perfectly aware of that. I'm perfectly aware of why you're being a pain in the ass, as is Hikaru, hence his worry. We all worry- he's just the only one stupid enough to voice it."

"…Apparently, you are too."

"Toushiro, everyone in this house owes you a debt. Let us take care of you. I hear that's what we're supposed to be doing anyway."

The other opened his mouth to reply, then shifted his attention to the door. "Is that you skulking out there, Kurosaki?"

It was a moment, but the orange-haired man came into view.

"Followed Kyouya back, did you?" was the added sigh, then continued to the butler, "And you let him." The raven head only shrugged as the eavesdropper came into the room. "Enjoy the show, Kurosaki?"

"I don't know anyone who'd let the help talk to them like that, even if they needed it."

"I don't think of any of them like that and they're a little too aware of that."

"Huh. Guess Rukia's right; you really are just a nice guy."

"Oh, hunting for motives, were we?" Touhiro questioned, sitting back in his chair. "My motivations towards Rukia have never been secret. This situation is beneficial to us both. At least, I'm fairly certain it is- you seem to be on the fence about it."

This time, it was Ichigo who shrugged. "Guys try to get close to Rukia because of who her brother is, pretend to care about her. Was how we started talking; found her crying in the wood shed cause she caught some dickhead kissing another girl. This whole thing is a touch on the 'too good to be true' side."

"Agreed. I never imagined I'd be presented with such an opportunity." He paused, sitting forward again. "I mean no harm to Rukia or yourself. Just the opposite."

"The glint in your eye earlier suggested otherwise."

"What are you on about?"

"Backless strapless mini?"

Toushiro inhaled deeply. "Rukia's an attractive woman. Forgive my overactive imagination."

"Huh? But Rukia said you were with your personal assistant. Your… male personal assistant."

"I've never understood the world's obsession with gender; I couldn't care less about it."

"…Oh."

"If what I've said worries you, it shouldn't. Rukia's clearly in love with your overprotective ass, and I would never try to change that. Trust me, I have my hands full already," he spoke as the butler managed to stifle a snort. "Now, will you leave me so I can get some work done?"

"…Yeah, I suppose. See you later, I guess."

"Have a good night." It wasn't until Ichigo's footsteps were a far-off sound that Toushiro turned back to Kyouya. "I could tell you that you don't have to stay up and baby-sit my sorry ass but you'd cheerfully ignore me."

"As I've told you, I've never needed much sleep myself," the other replied.

"But there's other things you could be doing."

"There's several- one of those things is nagging you about making up with Hikaru."

"I'll deal with Hikaru in the morning, I promise," the shorter man quickly stated.

"I could also further distract you, but it seems like you'd decline the offer."

Toushiro glanced the papers in front of him. "These can wait until morning," he decided, pushing away from the desk.

"Perhaps we could go up to your room this time."

"You wouldn't be suggesting that because Hikaru's room is along the way, would you?"

"This desk can't be good for anyone's spine. But if there can be reconciliation along the way, why not?"

"…You're really adamant about that little twerp, aren't you?" the shorter of them sighed.

"I really am."

Another sigh. "All right, fine, I'll apologize on the way. Of course, that means we'll likely have another participant."

One of Kyouya's rarely-seen smiles showed themselves. "Fine with me."

"Then let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

"…and Mr. Koga would like to know when you'll be done with his proposal."

"When I'm done with the idiot thing, he'll know, because I'll be on the phone telling him how stupid it is."

"And we can't just tell him this because…?"

Rukia blinked at the exchange. Toushiro had kept his word, he'd been there the next night for dinner with herself and Ichigo, but also, as the white-haired man had warned, he and his personal assistant went back and forth about business things. But even that seemed like a contest to see who could be snarkier with whom.

"Because if I don't read the whole thing he'll accuse me of bias, and then I'll have to read it anyway. I'm all for a merge, but we do not need that much money to do it- his so-called estimates are just him looking for an excuse to take more money from the company."

Rukia had met Mr. Koga. She believed it. "Toushiro," she said, taking advantage of a break in the conversation while Shiro went through some papers. "I was wondering, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

"Probably," he replied. "Why?"

"I hoped you wouldn't mind going around the city with me. I already asked Ichigo, but he declined."

"All that is code for 'I wanna go shopping but I don't wanna carry my own damn bags,'" the orange head defended himself. "And I don't wanna carry them by myself either."

"So you'd go if you had some help?" Toushiro asked, humored.

The other man shrugged. "Guess so."

"Unfortunately, I believe I have to-"

"You're free."

The sound of Shiro's voice surprised his boss. "I am?" he asked carefully.

"Yes, you are."

"…Are you sure?" he asked, seeming almost concerned about the answer.

"Yeah. Only one meeting, and it can be rescheduled," the other replied, laughter in his tone.

Oh, were they going to meet up? "If you already have plans-" Rukia tried.

"It really is fine, Miss. Rukia," Shiro assured her. "Plans can be rescheduled. There's plenty of things that can be done in its stead."

"As long as you're sure," Toushiro reiterated. "No bitching later."

"No bitching. I swear," the other snickered.

"Well then, it seems I am free," the businessman stated, turning his attention back to the other two. "If you'd like, I can come along."

"Excellent!" the woman smiled. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Rukia knew Toushiro started his day early, but she certainly wasn't expecting to find the man sitting by himself at the table the next morning, quietly drinking from a mug and appearing to be going over some papers. "Kyouya," he called in a conversational tone, not looking up, and the man appeared with a refill.

"Ah, good morning," he then greeted the newcomers. "I trust you slept well?"

Rukia loved being able to wake up next to Ichigo. Falling asleep with him was pretty incredible too. He was warm, and held her so tightly; she'd never thought the time would be a privilege offered to her. "Yes," the woman summarized. "I've slept wonderfully since coming here."

"Glad to hear it," Toushiro spoke as the two sat with him. "I'd hate to think Ichigo was slacking in his duties."

"You ever climb off that high horse or is it a twenty-four/seven thing?" the orange head drawled.

"Twenty-four/seven," Kyouya quipped before the other could reply. The comment earned him a glare, but nothing otherwise. "May I get you both breakfast?"

"Please," the woman replied. "We have a busy day ahead of us."

"Seriously, Toushiro," Ichigo continued while the butler left for the kitchen. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into. No one spends money like Rukia."

"You should've seen my oldest brother while he was courting his wife- it was pretty impressive. He probably thought he had to work extra hard, as our ailing mother lives with him, but Haruhi doesn't think like that."

"Oh," Rukia realized. "I didn't know about your mother, I'm sorry to hear about that-"

"It is what it is. Nothing can change it."

The woman decided to change the subject. "Tamaki, he's the oldest, right?" she asked, thinking back to the wedding. Only a couple of Toushiro's brothers lived nearby, and the blond wasn't one of them.

"Tamaki and Genjyo have the same birthday, but yes, Tamaki is the oldest and acts the youngest except when he wants to make the rest of us miserable."

"I think that's the job of older brothers."

Both had a snicker, and Kyouya appeared with two plates. "Here we are," he spoke, setting them down on the table. "Please enjoy."

"…You're not the cook too, are you, Kyouya?" Rukia asked.

"Definitely not," he replied with a chuckle. "But he's a little surly, and prefers to keep to himself; usually, I'm the only one who sees him."

"Sounds lonely."

"Not for Rin, I assure you. Please, enjoy your meal."

"Based on what I've had here so far, I'm certain I will."

"I am glad to hear that; I'll be sure to pass it on."

"Thank you."

* * *

It had turned out to be a lovely day, and when Rukia was going through and putting away her purchases, she found something Toushiro had gotten, a lovely crystal piece he'd said was for his mother's upcoming birthday. Ichigo was long passed out on the bed, so she gave his forehead a kiss and went to look for her husband.

Rukia was fairly certain which room was used as an office, and tapped on the door, but it was already half open before Toushiro managed "Just a-"

It was too late. Not only was her quarry in the room, but Mey Rin as well, and both of them half naked and pulled to each other.

Rukia shut the door. Backed against the opposite wall, clutching the small box to herself. It was a few minutes, but Toushiro did finally look out, haphazardly put back together, and was surprised to see his wife still nearby. "That's what you didn't want me to find out," she quietly spoke.

"Part of it," he replied evenly.

"…Everyone in the house?"

"Everyone that wants to."

Rukia processed the words. "Why would Nii-sama have me marry you then?"

There was a shrug. "Maybe he wanted to help you and Ichigo."

"This is all a game to you?! That was the only reason you cared about me?!"

"I'm a slut, not a monster, Rukia," he deadpanned. "I was hoping you were hiding someone like Ichigo; as you said when we first talked together, your brother's mention of marrying you did come from nowhere; I figured there was some reason for it- he probably found me out somehow. Even if we were married under more normal circumstances, it would've only been a matter of time before I hurt you. Like this, we both got our way."

"…Explains why you didn't want me nosing in your life."

"For your own sanity and safety."

"You said 'everyone that wants to.' Everyone except me and Ichigo, I assume."

"And Petra. Pretty sure she has a crush on my younger brother. I was foolishly hoping you wouldn't find out, obviously you knew about Shiro; that seemed to sedate your curiosity."

"I wasn't curious," she replied, holding out the box. "This is yours; it got mixed in with my things."

"I see," he replied, taking it. "I apologize. If you'd like to leave, I understand."

"I… don't know, but I don't think so. Everyone's good enough except me?" she half-joked after a moment.

"You are wrapped in sarcasm and sweetness and it would be my pleasure and privilege to have you in my room, but Ichigo strikes me as the sort of person whose good side is better to be on."

"Don't worry about Ichigo. He's asleep."

"So you say, but I am very familiar with the female variety of revenge. It hurts. Literally."

"And if I clear it with him?"

Toushiro's head cocked to the side, eyebrows slightly furrowed. "Are you trying to have sex with me on principle?"

Her lips pursed a moment before she admitted, "It just sounds horrible when you say it."

"It'd sound horrible no matter who said it. Go back to Ichigo; you can yell at me more in the morning, if you like. I have to go- I don't keep that one around for the stellar cleaning skills."

"Even I knew that much. I just didn't think it was something like this."

"That wasn't how they came to stay here, if that's what you're thinking. I took them in with honorable intentions; it just grew into not-so-honorable intentions once Mey Rin realized the full extent of my personality."

"And Petra?"

"I'm pretty sure she has a crush on my youngest brother."

"So Mey Rin's like you?"

"She claims she just likes me."

"…No one's going to come after me in my sleep or anything, are they?" Rukia asked, half joking.

Toushiro's response was deathly serious. "If they or anyone else try anything, and I do mean anything, with you, you are to come to me immediately."

She was a little stunned. "O-Okay."

His expression, demeanor, turned back to complacency. "I will see you in the morning," he told her, and after a kiss to her forehead, left for the office.

Rukia decided to take the advice, and when she saw Ichigo still in bed, passed out and snoring to the heavens, she felt a lot better. Enough that she gently pushed him to his stomach to quiet him rather than pelting him with a pillow like she normally would.

* * *

She was the first to breakfast in the morning, Ichigo just rising as she'd been on her way down to the dining room. Kyouya served her as he always did, and despite her best efforts not to have the previous night forefront in her mind it seemed to be showing, as the butler finally sighed, "You know, don't you?"

Face burning bright, Rukia managed a nod. "Toushiro… offered it to me to leave, but I don't think I want to."

"Glad to hear it. Surprised to hear it, but glad to hear it."

The woman tilted her head. "I know why Toushiro would be happy to hear it, but why you?"

"All of us think it's a good idea for him to have a friend he's not having sex with. He's never really had that before."

"Never? Really?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Well, okay, not that I know of. Maybe when he was kid, but not in adulthood."

"Huh. Where is my adoring husband, anyway? Shouldn't he be hurriedly-leaving the house about now?"

"I'm supposed to say 'Left for work early this morning,' but he's actually still in bed. He said not to wake him until there was coffee in front of him, and that'll be ready in a minute. Occasionally he sleeps in, especially when he's had a long night."

"Oh, she wears him out, does she?"

"Disagreements with the people he cares about. I know Toushiro comes off as cocky and self-assured, and for the most part he is, but I think it'd really hurt him if you did go."

"…I'll bring his coffee up to him."

"Will you now?"

"Yes. And make sure there's some kind of nourishment on that tray." She was about done anyway.

"Yes, 'Mam. Back in a second."

Rukia finished the rest of her meal just as Kyouya returned with the tray. With a wordless smile, she took it from him and headed upstairs- only to turn back and ask, "Which room is his?"

The raven head snickered, but replied that he'd show her the way.

Toushiro's bedroom was on the other end of the long main hallway. Probably in case it got noisy. "Want to have some fun with him?" Kyouya asked mischievously before opening the door.

"What kind of fun?"

"The fun kind. Just don't say anything before I tell him you're here."

"Won't he-?"

"He doesn't notice anything on his own until there's at least one cup of coffee in him," the butler grinned, and pushed open the door.

The room was almost black, the only light trying to break through the thick curtains. Their quarry's figure could barely be seen, and he went completely under the covers once Kyouya pulled the curtains back, making the butler chuckle. "Now Sir, you don't want to be too late, do you?"

"Fuck off, 'Kyou," came the grumble from under the covers.

"You really don't want me to get Shiro up here."

Surprisingly, the other started to sit up. "Where's my coffee?"

"Your wife has it."

Still blinking groggily, Toushiro's head turned toward the door, the woman walking up to the bed. "Rukia, what are you doing?" he sighed.

"Just wanted to assure you I wasn't going anywhere," she told him, then placed the tray beside him. "And you mentioned before that it was something you didn't want me to know because I might think less of you. I don't."

Cerulean eyes blinked once, twice, then he spoke, "I really wish I was coherent enough to appreciate those words."

She smiled, kissed the top of his messy head, then promised, "I'll repeat them again later. See you at dinner, I presume?"

"I… think so."

"Have a good day, dear," she laughed, and nearly crashed into Ichigo on her way out.

"What were you doing in there?" Guess he knew which room was Toushiro's.

"We had… something of a fight last night," Rukia told him. "We were setting everything straight again." His wary expression didn't falter. "Seriously Ichigo, do not go all jealous dickhead on me. I'm not dealing with it. I love you, but if you've decided-"

"No. I do. I love you," he quickly told her. "I just… I worry, but I shouldn't be jumping to the worst possible conclusion. Sorry."

"Accepted," she replied, and the two started walking back.

"I am curious about what could the two of you possibly have to fight about."

"Wasn't a fight, exactly, just… his deep, dark secret isn't just Shiro."

"How many skeletons can one guy have?"

"This guy can have four, apparently."

"Wait. He's not… the whole staff?"

"Pretty much."

"Whoa. Guess I really don't have to worry; he's getting plenty. That somehow lead to a fight?"

"It lead to major shock. Kyouya brought it to my attention that Toushiro was probably afraid I was going to leave. It's a little… weird, but I still think it would be foolish for us to leave."

"This whole thing is a little weird," Ichigo replied. "But I think you're right."

"Good."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rukia was reading, sitting outside in the shade of an obliging tree in the yard. She heard footsteps approaching, but was surprised to find they belong to her husband. "You're back from the company already?" she asked.

"I shouldn't be, but yes," Toushiro replied with a sigh. "May I sit with you?"

"Of course. Nothing wrong, I hope."

"No, no. I just needed to get out, and Shiro's covering for me… I'm surprised your bodyguard isn't with you."

"He's talking with your gardeners. It's something he really enjoys, so I guess it's their own version of talking shop. I figured I could use the opportunity to catch up on some reading; I am terribly behind."

"Well, I won't take up too much of your time; I just wanted to let you know I'll be gone for a couple weeks."

"Can I ask where?"

"I'll be visiting my mother at my brother's for her birthday. All of us are going."

"What? Then I should-"

"No, Rukia. Mother barely knows who we are, let alone our significant others; that's not necessary."

"I'd feel terrible leaving you in that situation on your own. I want to support you."

"I have a feeling Ichigo would have several problems with that, and he can't come."

For the first time, the woman recoiled. "What? Why not?"

"I don't mean to be harsh, but if you come with me to my brother's house, it will be as my wife. No Ichigo and sharing a room. Only sleeping, I promise, I will keep my hands to myself, but keeping up appearances in all other possible ways. It'll be exhausting, and I'm trying to spare you from it."

Rukia paused, seemed to be reconsidering, then spoke, "And yet I'm still going."

"All right," he finally consented. "But I'm not telling your boyfriend. Or, has it updated to 'lover' yet?"

She gave him a playful shove. "A lady never tells."

"That's a 'no.'"

"Not all of us are obsessed with sex, you know. Just the company of someone you love can be wonderful."

"Agreed. But I can't help but wonder if that opinion will change once you two do… get to know each other physically."

"Time will tell, I suppose."

* * *

They were right- Ichigo wasn't impressed. No one really expected him to be, Rukia least of all. "Ichigo, I really should be there; it could look suspicious if I'm not."

"He told you himself you don't have to," the man bit back.

"Of course he did! But he hasn't once said that he doesn't want me there, and if his mother's health is as bad as he says, well, wouldn't you want someone around to talk to?"

"Oh, you mean like four brothers?"

The woman took a breath, choosing her words before speaking them in an attempt to avoid further fighting. "Ichigo, it can be difficult to discuss certain things with your siblings, especially when it pertains to someone so dear. I want to be around for him. Do you trust me so little?"

"It's not that. It's not," he replied, sighing. "I trust you completely. It's that he's outright said I can't come too that's worrying me."

"…You think he'll try something?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know. But if he does, promise me you'll tell me and not protect him."

"Ichigo, if he tried something, you'll know immediately, because Toushiro will be very bruised and very bloody, and I'm certain he knows it."

"…All right. I'll shut up. I'm… I will miss you, though."

"Do you think I wouldn't miss you?" she asked, and gave him a kiss. "Idiot."

* * *

"I'm surprised Shiro's not joining us too," Rukia spoke, breaking the quiet sound of carriage wheels outside a few days later.

"...Huh," her husband replied, sounded intrigued. "Most are put off by his appearance, but it almost sounds like you want him here."

Shiro was a little eerie. Stark white hair and skin, and where there should be white in his eyes, it was black, the color of them a bright yellow. But once one got past that... "Listening to you two bicker is preferable to staring out the window. Sadly, if I started reading, I'd also start feeling ill."

"I see," was the responding chuckle. "He gets a little vacation while we're away. Assuming nothing tries to explode at work, he's on his own time until I set foot on my own property again."

"…Anyone ever tell you that you're a little arrogant?"

"They never really stop. But being the youngest of five, I had to do something to ensure I persevered. I seem to be pretty good at arrogance, fortunate or not."

"It must've been a pretty crazy household."

"Never underestimate a pair of twins on a mission."

"Wait. All of them?"

"Tamaki and Genjyo. Hakkai and Levi. A set of blonds, a set of brunets, then me," Toushiro replied, blowing at a tuff of the white hair he'd been born with. "My brothers liked to joke that mother didn't have any color left to spare me after the four of them."

Rukia shared his chuckle. She'd known he was the youngest of the small horde, and had seen some good-natured teasing at the wedding, but hadn't seen any of her husband's siblings since then. Well, most of them did live clear across the city. One of then even further… the second youngest, was that Hakkai or Levi…?

"What are you trying to remember?" her husband snickered, not doubting it had to do with his family.

"Um… who was born when."

"Tamaki and Genjyo. Tamaki was first, I hear. Then Hakkai and Levi, in that order. Then me."

"And Tamaki and Genjyo are the married ones, right? And," she continued to think at his humored nod. "Haruhi and Yaone, respectively."

"Correct. You give yourself too little credit."

"I'm just making sure I have everyone straight; it's so embarrassing when you get something like that wrong."

"Understandable. Tamaki and Haruhi don't have any children-"

"But Genjyo and Yaone have a little girl, right?"

"Lirin, yes," Toushiro continued to smile. "Almost three years old. I doubt they'll bring her along for the trip, though."

"Makes sense."

"Hikaru has good timing today. We're coming up on Tamaki's estate now."

Rukia knew to expect a house at least as grand as Toushiro's or the one she herself had been brought up in- but the house they arrived at put them to shame. It was twice as large, with gardens and topiaries surrounding the entire estate, she noted as Toushiro took her hand to help her out of the carriage. "As previously stated, the oldest of us is fond of showing off," he spoke at her awe. "He is rather ostentatious."

"Ostentatious?!" a new voice repeated, and they their host approaching with a bright smile, the wind playing with his blond strands. "Words hurt, little brother," was the add, and hugged the younger man. "And my lady Rukia; how delighted I am to be graced with your presence under my roof," he spoke with a kiss to her hand.

"It's good to see you as well, Tamaki," the woman smiled, giving a small curtsy.

"Please, come inside; you'll be glad to know Mother is having an excellent day."

"That is good to hear," Toushiro replied as they followed his brother inside.

"Indeed. I thought you both might like to rest first after the long ride-"

"Nonsense," the white-haired man snapped. "It'd be foolish not to see her while she's doing so well."

"Well, don't get your hopes too high; I told her who was coming, but…"

"She had no idea who you were talking about."

"At least she hasn't mistaken me for our dead father all day."

"Oh, awkward."

"Haruhi thinks it's the funniest thing ever. I suppose there are worse reactions."

Rukia followed the two quietly, unsure of what to expect. They were met promptly at the door by a prim and polite butler who immediately took their coats, and she hoped Hikaru was getting some help bringing their things up wherever they were staying.

It seemed they were the first to arrive, but Haruhi, Tamaki's wife, already sat in the library with the woman they sought. "Rukia, if you'd like, you-" her husband began, but his mother interrupted him.

"Peony, how good of you to visit!" she welcomed the raven-haired woman, holding out her hands.

Rukia didn't know who Peony was, at this point didn't need to- she took the older woman's hands and smiled. "It's good to see you again, too. Now tell me, what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

Rukia actually had a lovely time talking to the woman and her sons. Selene had wonderful stories to tell that she had to pretend she herself remembered, and Toushiro was in her ear offering what tid bits he could. Despite thinking Rukia her sister, the woman recalled the young men present, so the whole of them were able to have a good chat before she conceded to a pre-dinner rest.

At that point, her husband escorted Rukia to the room they'd be staying in, and began to further explain who Peony was. "They were very close when they were teenagers," he told her. "But, I'm sure you remember that plague years ago?" She nodded. "Aunt Peony was one of the casualties."

"That's awful."

"Agreed, but unfortunately, things like that do happen. If I may, you're looking a little overwhelmed; some rest would not do you any harm, either."

Rukia eyed him suspiciously once inside the guestroom. "You're not about to go find a dark corner with Hikaru, are you?"

"I have no plans to get laid while I'm here."

"That doesn't mean it won't happen."

"No," he admitted. "It does not."

"So I'm going to go lay down while you go get laid."

"That's about it."

"And I couldn't bring Ichigo because…?"

"In retrospect, it was a bit unfair."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Go." Even if she was irritated with her husband, a nap did sound nice, especially if she were still expected to be delightful later on.

But Toushiro was back within the half hour, and the look on his face was not of someone who'd just gotten his way with another. "Hikaru still busy?" Rukia guessed, cracking her eyes open to look at him.

The man's lips pursed and unparsed a few times before he admitted, "Hikaru," the name came out like diseased diagnosis. "Hikaru thinks it's unfair to you for me to be having sex with him, and refused to come within a foot of me. Never have I seen that much willpower in him."

Rukia wasn't sure she'd ever be able to stop laughing.

Toushiro's expression continued to sour. "Done?" he asked after several moments.

It took the woman a second or two longer, but she did gather herself. "At least it'll be great when you get home," she offered.

"Oh, I'm not that worried," he replied, taking a seat on the bed, and laying back himself. "Hikaru won't last that long."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Well, since it seems you have some time, care to catch a few winks with me?"

"I suppose I could lay down awhile," he spoke, but by the end of the sentence he was already distracted, looking toward the door with a small grin.

"Is something- Is that tobacco?" the woman asked with a disgruntled sniff.

"It is," her husband replied, and made his way out of the room.

Curious, Rukia followed him out and down the hall to the entryway. Oh. Genjyo. That explained it. Tamaki's fraternal twin both smoked and drank, but kept both in something resembling moderation. The language, however…

"You stupid chimp," he was sighing at a brown-haired boy obviously doing his best. The tone did lack malice, but it was still very rude. "I'll fucking kill you if you drop anything else."

"Really Genjyo, I don't know how Goku puts up with you all the time," Toushiro snickered, approaching his brother.

"I'm the one putting up with him," came the dry reply. Turning back to the boy, he added, "Think you can handle getting those up to the room?"

"Of course I can!" the other bit back indignantly, and began to march up the stairs after the butler, who had a bag or two himself.

"Genjyo," a feminine voice sharply came, but again, no malice. And the woman who followed it was breathtaking, a very… full figure in lovely clothes. His wife, Yaone, if Rukia remembered correctly, and she could practically hear her own husband drooling. Ha, blackmail. "Genjyo, if you're harassing Goku again-"

"I'm not harassing anyone," the man drawled back. "Don't worry about Goku; he can handle himself," was the add, making to light a cigarette, but it was plucked out of his mouth by Tamaki.

"Genjyo, I've asked you many times not to smoke in here," the other spoke, cheerily snapping the item in half. "But you'll be happy to know I have plenty of your favorite sake and I'm told dinner is about ready."

"It's not like Hakkai to run this late," Toushiro noted before the older man could respond.

"Hakkai told me he probably wouldn't be able to arrive until tomorrow," the oldest of them replied. "But Levi was here before you."

"Say so sooner!"

"I think the journey disagreed with him; he asked to be left alone until dinner."

"So he's-?"

"Just come down to the dining room, yes."

The white-haired man immediately left the room.

"My goodness, how rude," Tamaki continued to Rukia. "Please forgive Toushiro; perhaps because they're the younger two, he and Levi have always been very close. Would you allow me to escort you to dinner in his stead?"

"As long as Haruhi doesn't get mad at me."

"Perish the thought!"

"Yeah," Genjyo remarked. "She already knows her husband is a man-whore."

Yaone slapped his shoulder- the man remained unbothered. Rukia politely took Tamaki'a arm and walked with them to the dining room.

Indeed, Toushiro sat with a young man with dark hair and extraordinarily tired eyes. Guess Levi really didn't travel well. "Oh, Rukia," her husband realized when he saw her enter. "My apologizes."

"They aren't good enough," the oldest spoke. "Leaving your wife like that. Really, Toushiro."

"Fuck off, Tamaki," came the prompt return, and took the woman's startled hand.

The other opened his mouth to snap back, but any words were cut off at the sight of two women walking into the room- his wife escorting their mother. "Look how many have arrived, Selene," Haruhi was telling the older woman, a short, disapproving look to her husband. "All to see you."

"Oh, my boys," she smiled, and each one welcomed her presence with a hug. "But wait, where's Hakkai?"

"Hakkai had a matter to attend to, Mother," Tamaki told her. "He should be here early tomorrow."

"Then we'll have breakfast together."

"Of course, Mother," he replied, pulling out the chair at the head of the table.

The meal was lovely. Rukia did enjoy getting to know people, but the opportunity didn't present itself very often. Apparently the other two female visitors planned to go shopping the next day, in order to give their husbands time with their mother, as well as the local spa. "It's heaven," Yaone promised. "Haruhi hates that sort of thing, but even she likes it there."

"I don't hate it," the shorter, smaller woman retorted. "I just don't seethe point in it. Of course, I'm not chasing a two year old, either."

"I swear, she's actually sapping energy out of us somehow."

The two had clearly been friends for ages; Rukia was a little jealous, but they seemed eager to include her. "Oh, Peony!" Selene suddenly spoke. "Kai's taking me out tomorrow; you simply have to come."

Kai had been her husband, but her hand rested over Tamaki's, who suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Its unlikely she'll remember in the morning," Toushiro spoke next to her, quickly and quietly behind his napkin. "He made no offer."

"That'd be lovely, thank you."

The guest of honor sat happily throughout the rest of the meal, and, still thinking her oldest to be her husband, didn't fight when he suggested turning in for the night- as long as he went with her. He managed to tell Haruhi he'd be along as soon as he could, and escorted his mother out.

"That has to be awkward," Yaone noted. "I-I hate to even think it…"

"There's been a couple attempts at propositioning," Haruhi spoke through ground teeth. "Tamaki's good with words, though. He's always managed to sideline her. I never thought I'd be glad he's such a sweet-talker," he added soberly before lifting her gaze. "And thank you for playing along, Rukia. It seems to be helping."

"I… had a feeling I should come," the raven head admitted. "I just assumed it had to do with Toushiro. But whatever works, right?"

"Indeed," her husband replied first, giving her hand a kiss.

"Please excuse me; I think I'm going to retire for the night."

"Of course. I'll walk with you."

She didn't object, taking his hand again after he stood to get to her feet. They walked in silence until they arrived at the room they were staying in. "Are you coming in too?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay up awhile longer. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"…No. I'm fine."

Toushiro sighed. "Say the word, and I'll send for him."

"Because that wouldn't look weird or anything," she spoke as a light from further down the hallway came closer. "Hikaru," she realized as the driver's face came into view. "Is there something wrong?"

"Package just arrived for you," he spoke, and the woman's eyes shot back to her husband.

"Oh, right- I sent Hikaru after him hours ago. Follow this one down, he'll show you the way that avoids everyone."

She hugged him, then Hikaru. Suddenly full of energy, Rukia was nearly skipping after the other. Toushiro smiled, and began to walk back to the dining room- only to turn on his heel and head out to the barn, where Hikaru would end up. Why should Rukia be the only one getting stress relief?

The second she saw him, Rukia hugged Ichigo tightly and didn't let go.

"Are you okay?" he quietly asked, still holding her.

She nodded against his shoulder, maintaining her grip.

"Are you sure? Hikaru mentioned there was a case of mistaken identity going on."

Finally, she fell back to look at him. "It's… a lot, but I hear it seems to be helping her, so… yeah. There's that. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Nearly had a heart attack when I saw Hikaru coming back so soon and without you two." A sly grin began to creep across his face. "He said you missed me."

A sharp flush burned her cheeks. "Of course I did, be he didn't have to advertise it!"

Ichigo snickered and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Toushiro had found his own quarry settling down the horses for the night. "Been awhile since I saw you doing stable boy duties."

"Took you longer to get down here than I thought," the driver replied only, turning to his visitor.

"Does that mean I can come near you without getting my head bitten off?"

"Not if you're really about to tell me you only had me run out after Ichigo so you could get laid guilt-free."

"I decided on that the second my mother mistook her for her sister. It was an oversight on my part from the start, as you were so kind to point out before you left."

"That isn't what I said."

"Do I have permission to maul you or not?"

"Granted, Sir."

Toushiro didn't immediately pounce like the other expected him to, but closed the distance between them at a slow walk, Hikaru took his hand and lead him to an empty stable in the far back. But once there, Toushiro locked him in a demanding kiss, arms on either side of the driver, bodies pressed hard together.

"Want it," came the whimper. "Please."

"Turn around and you'll get it."

Hikaru did, grinding his ass against his lover's hard memner. Both groaned at the contact, and the white-haired man took hold of the other's hips, pulling him closer to further the frenzied contact.

Hikaru gasped helplessly, using what strength he had left to grip the wall. "Toushiro…"

"If I don't loosen you up, it'll hurt, and neither of us want that."

"I-I'll suck you. That should help, right?"

"It should but I should still stretch you."

"I like a little burn," was the reply, getting to his knees in front of his partner to undo his pants. The other groaned low, gripping red hair when he was swallowed down. Hikaru was always eager to please in this situation- sometimes a little too eager. His tongue slid perfectly around the shorter man's shaft, and long before he was ready, was gasping out a warning the other swallowed without hesitation. "Not too tired to go again, are you?"

Teal eyes narrowed at the cheeky grin. "Pants off, Smartass. I'm telling Kyouya on you when we get back."

"If you're going to threaten me, it really shouldn't be with a good time," was the retort, doing as requested.

"Shut up and bend over."

Hikaru did.

Despite what the other had said, Toushiro quickly wet a couple fingers in his mouth before gently working them in the driver's entrance.

"You fucking tease," the redhead hissed. "Do it already."

Toushiro sometimes wondered if the other man didn't have even more issues than he himself did. "As you wish," he replied, but still added more saliva to his own length before thrusting inside the willing hole. How did he manage to take keep taking both himself and Kyouya and still stay so tight?

Hikaru's cry easily drown out his own groan.

"Wanna keep it down? I'd like to not have to explain this to my family."

The reply was to bury his face in his arm while his partner continued to move. "Harder, 'Shiro," he panted.

"You always turn into such a mess," the other told him, hitting him with a sharp thrust. "Wish Kyouya or Shiro was here to give you another cock to lose yourself on."

Hikaru crumbled, but manage to spit back, "You wish Shiro was here."

Oh, right. They didn't get along. But the words still had the desired effect, forcing the driver's ass to an angle Toushiro certainly wasn't complaining about. His partner clenched hard around him when he came into the hay, but Toushiro wasn't done with him yet. He continued to pound into him, fast and hard, while the other couldn't make a sound in his over-sensitivity. Both bodies were slick with sweat and burning by the time he finished, but Hikaru remained hard and stiff.

"Please, please," he moaned.

The white-haired man reached around his partner's narrow hips to start pumping ghe rigid length he found there, but it was only a few times before he was spilling out another mess. "Can you stand?" Toushiro asked after a moment.

"Not… on my own."

"All right." He waited for Hikaru to slowly pull himself up again, helping to steady him where he himself could.

"You should probably go back."

"They probably think I'm consoling Rukia instead of Ichigo," he replied, putting himself back together. "I'm sure it's fine."

"Is it now, Little Brother?" a new tone smiled, and Toushiro froze in fear before turning.

Hakkai had arrived. Smiling as he always was, but somehow still retained a threat of murder. Toushiro had wondered more than once how the older man pulled the look off, but at the moment, he just needed to get it off himself. "Hakkai, I can explain this."

"That would be lovely, as I can't think of a single legitimate reason why my newly-married brother is having sex with a stable boy."

"Driver, thank you," Hikaru bit back now that he was fully clothed again- a sharp look from Toushiro reminded him he was speaking out of turn. Most didn't want servants seen, let alone speaking, and while their father had run a fairly carefree environment, having sex in the barn with one probably…. Actually, Toushiro was pretty sure the man would've laughed his ass off.

"That doesn't make it any less indecent," Hakkai spoke, still glaring.

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black," his sibling drawled.

"I actually care for Kannan; I don't think you can say the same here."

"I'm not in love with him, no, but I'd be pretty pissed off if something happened to him."

At that, the older man seemed to relax somewhat. "Does Rukia know?"

"And has her own thing going."

"…All right. I'll let it go. But a barn, Toushiro, really? Use some sense next time," the brunet couldn't help snickering. "Is there someone nearby who could stable Gojyo for me or did you two scare them off?" he asked of the stallion he'd been walking.

"I… can take of him for you, if you don't mind," Hikaru dared to speak again. He'd never said a word to any of his employer's siblings, and felt a little bad about snapping earlier.

"I thought you weren't the stable boy," came the humored tone.

"I'm not, anymore. Doesn't mean I've forgotten how. And, um, I think you're right- we probably frightened the kid off if he saw us."

Hakkai chuckled again, and held out the reins. Hikaru took them and lead the animal to an empty stall.

"You really have to tell me how you do that 'Laughing Murder' look sometime," Toushiro added.

"I keep telling you it's not something I do intentionally," his brother replied, and the two started walking back to the house.

The younger man was sidelined by the sound of his wife's laughter. "Hold on; I should tell my wife it's time to say good night to her boyfriend."

"What kind of household are you two running?" the brunet sighed after him.

"The happy kind. Do I have to bring up Kannan again?"

"As she died in childbirth two days ago, I'd rather you didn't."

Toushiro stalled, eyes on his brother's face, the mask the older man had built showing some cracks. "Shit. Hakkai, if I'd known-"

"I know. You're not that big an asshole."

"…I'll let that go because you're in mourning. I assume the baby's yours?"

"Yes. A little boy, but… I don't have a name for him. He's with a wet nurse back at the house. Didn't seem right to bring him."

"That's understandable. Don't stay away too long; kid won't recognize you as his father, I hear."

A slow nod. "I'm… here for a few days Hopefully once I return, I'll have a name for him."

"Could always name him after Dad."

"It's crossed my mind. Shouldn't you be collecting your wife?"

"No collection needed," the woman spoke, appearing. "We, um, heard you talking. Please know you have our sympathies, Hakkai, whatever they're worth."

"Thank you, Rukia. Perhaps we should go inside now."

"Agreed."

But as the group approached, they saw a figure already standing by the back door- smoking. "Pretty interesting conversation you lot were having by the barn," Genjyo told them, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette.

"Ugh, of all the people to overhear," Toushiro sighed. "What's now, blackmail?"

"Maybe, but I'm not the one who overheard."

The other's brow furrowed, not understanding until a fist came striking out of the darkness behind the blond man to collide with Toushiro's cheek. He hissed in pain, stumbling back. "Levi," he managed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just what?" the newcomer hissed darkly.

"Background information," Hakkai spoke cheerily to Rukia. "Levi and Toushiro tell each other everything, or so Levi thought."

"I didn't want you to think less of me," the white haired man managed to finish.

"He's willing, yes?" Levi asked, and in the question, Toushiro saw an opportunity he really didn't want to take, but there would be worse repercussions if he didn't.

"They all are, yes."

"They all are?" Hakkai and Levi repeated, while Genjyo just started to laugh.

"Even that stuck-up butler of yours?" he did ask before Toushiro could respond.

"Kyouya. Yes. It actually started with him."

"Sounds like quite the story, Little Brother," was the reply, snuffing out the cigarette on his heel. "Let's hear it."

"Is Tamaki coming down too?" Toushiro questioned first.

"Why? Wanna wait for him?"

"I don't want him to know. He really will kick my ass."

"Yeah, probably. But I really have no idea."

The youngest sibling sighed. "Fine." Rukia perked; this was a story she'd been interesting in hearing for awhile now. "When I moved in my house, obviously, I needed a staff. I didn't realize the previous owner was taking the entirety of his with him. I figured if I could get a butler hired, he could do the rest. So I started holding interviews. Kyouya spent the majority of his flirting with me. Subtly," he added at the incredulous looks. "Well, until I started flirting back, anyway. Brought Shiro home form the side of the road, but Kyouya hired everyone else. Some like to play, some don't. that's all. So go ahead, pass your judgment."

"We're not going to judge you Toushiro, you should know that," Levi sighed. "I just can't believe you kept this from us."

"And if it could stay kept from Tamaki, that would be wonderful."

"That bad?" Rukia asked.

"You saw his reaction when I forgot to escort you to dinner. Imagine the sheer mayhem if he found out I was actively cheating on you, even if it is with your knowledge, and I assume, permission."

The woman gave a slow nod, but asked, "Even though I'm doing the same to you?"

"Oh, you two finally had sex?"

Hakkai, perhaps because he was closest, showed the group's disapproval of the inquiry by wacking him upside the head. "Not as of yet, no, but… it's still the same, isn't it?"

"Tamaki won't see it that way," Levi spoke. "He has… a bit of a bias for the opposite sex."

"And claims it to be chivalry?"

"Indeed."

The woman sighed. She'd known men like that all her life. Chivalry was admirable and noble, but there was a difference between that and turning a blind eye.

"But back to the matter at hand. Anything else we should know about, Toushiro?"

"Not that I know of. Am I free to go now?"

"Oh! Does this mean I can bring Ichigo in the house now?" Rukai asked, causing a few fits of laughter.

"That's probably still a bad idea," Hakkai told her. "If Tamaki figured it out…"

"I understand."

"The servant's quarters are well-kept here," her husband assured her. "He'll be okay."

"You shush. But I guess you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Insinuating I've spent a fair amount of time there?"

"As well as our house."

Toushiro paused, then started to laugh. "Sorry, sorry," he spoke after a moment. "I just thought you'd noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"Servant's quarters are a mess, but because they're not in use. Every one of them has a room of their own in the house."

"O-Oh. Then I'm even more surprised you were on your own that morning I brought you coffee."

"Shiro's a morning person," he spoke as if he'd eaten something that was long past its freshness.

The group stayed out on the lawn awhile longer before turning in for the night. "I may need you to wake me up in the morning," Rukia told her husband once they were alone in their room again. "It was fun, but I can't remember the last time I stayed up so late."

"It's a bad habit we can't seem to shake whenever we get together in any quantity. Don't feel you have to be up early, you really don't have to be. Yaone and Haruhi probably won't be ready until after lunch."

"You think so? They seem to be the 'up with the sun sort."

"They are, but Haruhi helps a lot with Mom, and Yaone does some sort of stretching in the morning whenever she can."

"Oh?"

"I may've… walked in on her once. Or twice."

"And how long was it before you were coherent again?"

"I'd rather not say. I was just thankful Genjyo wasn't around."

"Because you wouldn't be?"

"Exactly," he replied as she snorted, shaking her head as she got into the turned-down bed. "I can sleep in the adjoining sitting room."

"Shut up and get into bed. We both need a good night's sleep."

"Fair enough," he replied, doing so. "Good night, Rukia."

She smiled against her pillow. "Good night, Toushiro. Sleep well."

"Yeah. You too."


End file.
